


Saving a dragon

by LowkeyCatastrophic



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically how to train your dragon but the dragon can be a furry and oh no he's hot, Creampie, Eventual Smut, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Furry, Furry dragon, Furry/Human Relationship, Gay Male Character, Human/Monster Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Monsterfucker, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, because I'm gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowkeyCatastrophic/pseuds/LowkeyCatastrophic
Summary: You've always thought killing dragons didn't make sense, they were peaceful creatures (for the most part) and clearly more intelligent that what we thought, but still, knights went out to kill them so the king could use its scales for clothes, armour and weapons that he didn't even use in the end.Now, knights were planning killing another one, but you wanted to help this one and save him, no matter what, you weren't going to let someone hurt him.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader, dragon/reader, furry/reader
Kudos: 11





	Saving a dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi please read the tags but just in case you don't want to: heyy this dragon is going to be a furry so yeah that's it please enjoy.

You could _swear_ the ruckus of the tavern was able to be heard from anywhere in the kingdom, it bothering you not because of the noise, but because of all the atrocities that were said which made up that noise.

"Tonight we're killing the dragon!" One of the drunk knights said, putting a feet over the table he and another knights were sitting on, the other resting on the bench. He took out his sword and pointed to the sky, making all the drunk commoners shout in excitement, probably not even knowing what they were supporting.

"And we will return with its head on hand, thus killing the last dragon of this kingdom!" Another knight said, chugging down a jar of beer, earning more support from the commoners.

You observed the scene afar from the tavern, grabbing your bag a bit furious with the situation and running away by putting on the hood of your cloak so you could disguise yourself better in the dark.

You ran towards the forest following the marks you left on the trees weeks ago, hoping he had gone by now so the knights wouldn't be able to find him. You slowed down after seeing the seventh mark, you were close, and so you started to get careful just in case he was still there, since you didn't want him to hear you. When you reached the last mark you hunched down and hid yourself behind some bushes, noticing he was still there, in a cave he had found.

You knew he was a male since you had seen him in his half-humanoid form and... well, let's just say clothes don't appear whenever he transform, though he doesn't seem to mind that since he is usually in his dragon form. In that form he was a medium-sized dragon, approximately ten feet tall, intimidating and probably very strong but surely not able to defeat all knights that were coming to kill him that night.

He had dark scales with blue accentuations and penetrating yellow eyes that have, fortunately, never looked at you directly. His wings were big enough for him to fly, and that's why you were confused on why he didn't and chose to stay in the forest, though the thing that scared you the most were his sharp teeth and claws that made you swallow a gulp that formed in your throat everytime you saw them.

You didn't know what to do, you hoped the knights wouldn't be able to find the right way since they were drunk, or even not be able to fight the monster for that same reason, but you had seen those men fight before and even if drunk, they knew what they were doing.

Your heart started to beat faster when you put an ear against the ground and were able to hear running steps towards you, you looked up and behind you, they were still far away, but not too much, you didn't have much time, you had to do something.

You took in a deep breath and came out of your hiding spot, running towards the dragon who quickly stood up and showed you his teeth, you brought your hands up and took off your hood so he could see you were not a threat. "H-hey, please don't eat me, I'm trying to save you." The dragon roared lowly, approaching you slowly, to which you backed off, "Please listen to me, knights are coming, they want to kill you, they're heading towards here...!" You looked behind you, almost being able to see the shadows of the knights approaching, you turned to say more but the dragon put his claws over you and pinned you down with a stomp, your heart now at your throat, fear filling you up, but glad the monster didn't put pressure against your body, though you weren't able to speak due to the fear.

Suddenly, knights jumped into action, their swords and shields on hand, surrounding the beast. The dragon roared, but they didn't back off, and they also didn't seem to notice you, or perhaps they just ignored your presence.

"Attack!" One of the knights said, and all of them basically jumped over the dragon, sinking their blades between the dragon's scales and wounding him. "No! Stop!" You said, the dragon's screams being the only thing kicking you out of your sock.

The dragon tried to move, but they were able to restrain him down to the ground with ropes they threw over him, but you took this to your advantage and escaped from his claws, noticing how distressed the monster was.

One of the knights looked at you, "Ah, aren't you that one boy, the dragon protector?" He said, after you were able to escape from the dragon's claws.

"Yes, and you're not gonna kill this one!" You said, taking a dagger from your bag and sliding under the dragon, cutting the ropes that restrained him.

"Hey! Someone stop that boy!" Another knight said, but you knew it was late, because when you cut the last rope, the dragon roared and extended his wings, starting to take flight.

"Throw more ropes over it!" Another one of the knights said, but you catched the rope mid air before they could restrain the dragon again. Then, you saw the dragon flap his wings and sent everyone to the floor, you smiled up seeing him in the air, the knights unable to reach him now.

"You traitor... Catch him! He must _not_ escape!" The knight from before shouted, and you came back to reality. You were still on the floor and the knights approached you from all sides, you didn't have time to escape, you had already given up, at least you were able to save one.

Suddenly, the dragon went down to the ground once more, landing over you, covering you with his body. He flapped his wings once more and basically sent all the knights flying down, your heart beating faster than ever, and getting faster when the monster grabbed you with his claws and started flying again.

"Ahh, wait, _wait_!" You screamed, seeing the ground getting further and further and the knights screaming things to you you weren't able to hear now that you were high up in the air. Was this going to be your end? Was the dragon going to drop you from that height? Or was he perhaps going to eat you? You didn't know, but soon he reached a high mountain and flew down to it, and as soon as he let you escape his claws you ran away and hided behind a rock, your heart in your throat beating fast, your chest quickly going up and down with adrenaline, and you shocked in fear behind that rock, your mind frozen trying to understand the situation.

After some seconds you peaked back at him and saw him on the ground, now in his half-humanoid form, putting his weight on his forearms. He brought a hand against the ground, trying to stand up, but he started shaking and completely fell down to the floor. You noticed a big wound on his left side, blood leaking all over the ground, plus some cuts that covered his body that all seemed to hurt more the more he tried to get up, so after a couple of tries he gave up and stayed on the floor, still alive since you could see he was still breathing.

And so after a minute of observing him just lay there, you got out of your hiding place and approached him slowly, one of his ears moved in your direction and you knew he noticed you were there, but he didn't even try to move.

You observed him more up close in his half-humanoid form: His skin was a dark grey, the same color of his scales, with some blue lines over his back that went over his —smaller than full dragon form— wings and tail too that ended at the end of it, he had human-like feet but with visible paws, his hands were also human-like, plus he had long dark nails that resembled his claws. He had dark long hair that covered his face, though you could see he had a small snout. Lastly, his ears were long and sharp, each one besides a horn the same color as his skin, having a horn in each side of his head.

And as you thought earlier, clothes didn't appear out of nowhere, good thing he was facing down.

He growled slightly and you got scared, jumping a couple of steps away. He tried to get up again, but it was useless, and he fell down to the floor once more. You approached him again, kneeling down next to him slowly, and then you were able to see those big yellow eyes looking at you, no, looking through you. You took in a deep breath and looked for something on your bag, taking out bandages and your old leather canteen. You went to pour a bit of waiter over the wound, but a hand stopped you, and you looked at the dragon, swallowing a gulp nervously.

"I just want to help you." He kept his hand around your wrist for a couple of seconds before eventually releasing it and letting you do your thing. You poured a bit of water over the wound, cleaning it, and then wrapped bandages around his torso until covering the entire wound, being very careful to not hurt him. "You have regenerative powers, right...?" You asked him, and saw him nod slightly.

"Forest." He said, he finally said something, "Water helps." He continued, as you saw him standing up. "I need to go to the forest."

"Well, that was water so I hope you feel better, and for the forest... _Oh_." You started saying, also standing up, before noticing he was, indeed, naked. You covered your eyes and took off your cloak, handing it to him with your eyes closed shut, "Wrap this around your waist!" You said. At first he raised an eyebrow, but still did as you said and wrapped the cloth around his waist, and you sighed in relief when you opened your eyes again.

Then you noticed how tall he was, maybe around eight feet tall. He looked physically strong, his abs marked down his torso, and you being able to tell your head was as big as his pectorals.

"Thank you for... Saving _Nhyren_." He said, putting a hand over his chest, where you supposed his heart was.

"Nhyren...? Ah, that's your name?" He nodded, "I'm glad then, my name is (Y/N), and no need to thank me I just..." you sighed, "I have seen enough dead dragons." You said, looking awkwardly aside. "But tell me, why are you in your... Well, humanoid-like form?"

"Wastes less energy, better for healing, but I am more vulnerable." You nodded, made sense, and maybe chatting with him would help you convince people dragons were as intelligent as humans and there was no need in killing them.

So both of you started to descend the mountain, Nhyren couldn't fly since that wasted too much energy, and now the main focus was for him to heal quicker, and you found a path that was easy to follow down to the nearest forest. Now you had some time to ask him a couple of questions.

"Alright Nhyren, how is it that you can speak my language?"

"I can speak all languages."

"Oh, you've gone to many places I assume."

"Actually, I was born with this and much more knowledge, I not only understand and speak all languages, I also understand how you... Humans work, for the most part." You hummed in response, thinking about what he said, maybe you should get a journal just to ask him questions about his knowledge.

"For the most part? Is there something you don't understand about us humans?" You asked, looking at him, curious to know what he didn't know.

"Emotions are... _Extraordinary_ to my understanding." You opened your eyes in surprise, all these things he knew... But he didn't understand emotions? "They are a complicated part of humans."

"So emotions you say... You have never felt an emotion before?" Yet again, Nhyren arched an eyebrow, and you knew you had to better explain yourself, "You have never felt happiness, sadness, love...?" You numbered some emotions, and Nhyren stayed some seconds in silence.

"I am not sure..." He put a hand on his chin, thoughtful, "I understand how they work, but I don't think I've ever felt them." You felt confused, of course this was your first time talking to a mythological creature, but thinking he had never felt an emotion...

Soon after your talk both of you reached the bottom of the mountain and entered the forest, it was almost daytime by that point, the tall trees of the forest letting some sun rays in, which helped you find a lake for Nhyren to heal in.

"Thank you human, I mean, (Y/N)." He said, giving you a small smile while he unwrapped the bandages covering his torso. ' _Did he just smile at me...?_ ' you asked to yourself in your mind, in a way to ignore how your heart had gotten slightly faster.

You ignored that then and saw he had already gotten into the waters, leaving your cloak on the ground. You settled down, leaving your bag next to your cloak, hearing Nhyren call you, "you're not joining me?" you blushed slightly, looking at the dragon half into the water.

"No, I apologize, but I'm fine."

"I was hoping we could continue our conversation in the water." Well, you certainly still had some more questions and a lot of curiosity. You thought about it for some seconds, but eventually accepted his request, getting naked and joining him in the template waters of the lake, him giving you another smile.

Since he was so tall, you had to remain swimming while he could just stay standing, at first it was fine but you eventually got tired, though you tried hide it.

"So... How is your wound?" You asked, a bit out of breath, and he lifted up his left arm, looking at his wound almost healed by that point, "Wow... And why does water... Help you...?" You asked, still not wanting to seem tired.

"Well I suppose because I was born in a forest and so... Human, I mean, (Y/N), is everything alright?" You nodded at him in response.

"Yeah I think... I might need a rest from swimming..." You started to swim and get out of the lake, but Nhyren lifted you up by your thighs against his body, your hands now resting over his strong pectorals, feeling your face get hotter.

"Wait, I wanted to thank you for saving me." The dragon said in a low voice, and you looked up at him, but he lifted you a bit higher, now completely taking you out of the water so you were face to face, "I know what you humans enjoy the most, so that's what I'm going to give you."

Before you could say anything, he had approached your face, leaving a kiss over your lips which you didn't deny to correspond. His hands went from grabbing your thighs to grab your bare ass, each hand being big enough to grab each cheek perfectly, suddenly giving a squeeze, to which you opened your mouth, him using this to his advantage and melting his tongue with yours.

His tongue was big, hot and parted down the middle at the tip, it felt amazing, like nothing you had tasted beforehand, your tongue almost literally melting with his probably due to the insane temperature his blood had.

He walked outside the water and left you over your cloak so you didn't had to lay on the grass. Him on top of you, now separated from the kiss, observed your body carefully.

"Ah, you might be _too_ small..." He murmured near your lips, looking down to his growing member, to which you looked at, now being erect as it was. You suddenly felt a bit intimidated by it, it was longer and thicker than what you expected, beads or precum from the tip already running down his shaft. You were scared but aroused the more you thought about that getting pushed inside you, breaking your walls in a way nobody had ever done, sending immense waves of pleasure through your nerves...

You looked at Nhyren, his beautiful yellow eyes slightly covered by his messy dark hair waiting for any kind of response, and you just nodded to him which seemed to be enough for the dragon to start.

He took your legs and put them over his broad shoulders, and since he was so much taller than you he had to hunch a bit for him to reach your asshole but still be able to look at your face. His hands pinned yours down and you swallowed a gulp that had formed in your throat, a bit nervous, but ready for him.

Although then, you noticed you weren't.

He started to push himself inside you and when just the swollen tip of his cock finally got in-between your rectum you let out a moan. It was big, _too big_. Your heart started racing as he got more of him inside you, your walls getting tighter the more he pushed himself in, even if he was slow and careful, it still hurt and felt good at the same time.

"You're tight... Can't move..." The beast breathed out above you, his pulsating dick making you feel all sorts of pleasure that were starting to blur your mind. You were grabbing his hands with force, sweat running down your forehead while your body just got hotter a hotter the more he was inside you.

"Move, I-I can handle it..." You lied, groaning when he started to move out his cock before quickly thrusting in again, first in a slow motion that soon changed to a faster one, your walls expanding and tightening everytime he got in and out. He reached an insane fast pace, pounding inside you so hard you thought all your bones were going to break in that moment.

Then only your moans and his groans were the only thing heard in that forest, the hot air surrounding your bodies feeling almost suffocating, your toes curling the closer you felt to an orgasm, calling his name.

" _Nhyren...! Nhyren...!_ " You breathed out, hearing your name coming from him once, his tail slapping against the ground, his wings opening gracefully before you felt a hot stream of cum filling you completely, the liquid feeling almost like lava inside you, the excess of it that couldn't fit inside your tight ass already oozing out and staining your cloak and the grass under it.

Nhyren slowly got out of you, leaving your ass pulsating, trying to grasp around something that wasn't there anymore, red and sore. You felt empty and full at the same time.

"I... Love you..." You breathed out, exhausted, not sure about what you were saying since your head was spinning after all the stimulation and you couldn't think straight.

"Thank you for saving me, (Y/N), I will be eternally grateful." He whispered, putting a hand over your cheek and getting closer to you to kiss you once more. Sweetly, softly.


End file.
